Faunus Evolution(Hiatus)
by SoulofCinder
Summary: The Arc's secret is now out, the fate of Remnant has changed with this new coming. The faunus of Remnant shall remember the ancient tales of the first faunus and of those who are the true alphas. This is something that no one can control. Not even the God's were prepared for their return.


**New Story!**

 **So, this just came to me at one point and felt like I needed to write it down. The whole idea first came when I was hanging with my sis and we were watching some show about mythology and how 'many animals were connected to demons' and all that, then my brain went into over drive and I started to write with the sole question in mind.**

 **What if few Faunus were born differently and were given powers that were far more powerful than normal huntsmen standards and were once feared during the beginning of the age after the gods cursed Salem?**

 **So, then this story was given birth. To be truthful I don't really see this story going far, let's call it an experiment, and I want to first see how you guys feel about it first before I go too far with it.**

 **And I'm going to riddle this story with references, so, so many references**

 **I own nothing but the story idea, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Secrets**

* * *

Oum, was this the stupidest reason for him to be called out on a request by Oz to check something out in this small ass town.

Qrow was not happy at the moment.

The day started off stressful enough with waking up with a massive hangover from too many drinks at a bar last night. Then, he got a call from Tai about Ruby being accepted into Beacon. TWO YEARS EARLY! Then Oz called and said something about a monster at a town outside of Vale. And now, he's run out of liquor and it's driving him crazy.

"Damn it all" he grumbled as he trudged through the town "How did I that old man convince me to do this?"

Twelve hours earlier…

" _Qrow, I'm sending you to investigate a strange phenomenon that has popped up in the town of Arcadia. Someone has made a special request for a well-seasoned huntsman for this," Ozpin informed Qrow looking through his computer of the upcoming students he'll be over seeing in a few days._

" _Arcadia? The farm town? What could they possibly need such a well-trained (and handsome) huntsman like me?" Qrow gloated, taking a quick swig from his canteen of whisky._

 _Ozpin looked at Qrow "They say that they need help identifying of a current resident in the town that is hiding something dangerous or possibly lethal. I wanted to send one of the third years, but they quickly denied and kept telling me how no student could accomplish the task and wanted a man like you to do their job."_

 _Qrow just shrugged "I'll ask again. What's in it for me?" Qrow slowly lifted his flask closer to his mouth_

" _They said they'll pay with the freshest wine they're well known for, I think it was called, 'Verger de pommes'" Ozpin smirked when he saw his friend begin to choke on his alcohol when hearing the name (Though coffee was still better than any liquor)_

 _Qrow regained his posture and ran towards the open window, "Already on it!" he yelled as he jumped out, a crow soon flew past the window for some odd reason._

 _Ozpin took another sip from his coffee with a mischievous grin on his face, "Works every time" he said to himself. Maybe he could find a way to convince Glynda to do the paper work more?_

Present

The client better come through with their end of the deal. This is becoming more of a hassle than it needs to be.

Arcadia isn't too bad, it is doing well for a settlement outside of Vale's walls. People are walking around on the stone street and the venders at the market seem friendly. He almost got a free sample of a special wine, but as always duty comes first. THEN, he could get as drunk as he wanted.

One thing that catches his eye though that most people were not only going about their business but a whole lot of them were severely on edge. It was as if they were just waiting for some feral beast to come and take them.

It didn't take long for him to reach his client's destination, a wine shop at the center of town.

"This better be worth it" Qrow mumbled to himself

He opened the wooden door to the shop and stepped inside, to only then be met with the front of a double barrel shotgun being held by a portly man with a stubby chin with whiskers and a bald head with large bags under his eyes.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? What do want from me? Have you finally come for my eyes!?" the man asked with a desperate town in his voice as if he were crazy.

Qrow slowly raised his hands "Hey now, that's not really the way you greet huntsmen is it?" Qrow asked sarcastically. "You Andrew?"

"Y-y-yes, I am. Who are you?" Andrew asked

"The huntsman you called for"

Hearing this Andrew lost the grip on his gun and he slung it on to his back with relief "Oh thank Oum, you really came"

"Yes, yes I did"

"Come in, come in!" Andrew walked to the open door and looked outside for any eavesdroppers, seeing none he closed the door to the outside world. But he failed to notice a young woman in her twenties with blonde hair looking his way seeing a veteran huntsman in town, she was on edge and went home to tell the others of this.

Things were about to get complicated it seemed, Andrew was always the one to figure things out faster than others.

/-/

Well, it was official.

Andrew is completely crazy.

Qrow had to sit through a thirty minute conspiracy speech on the weird things going on in the town like how one of his neighbors could be a Grimm in disguise or how the whole town is fake and was made by the Atlas government to test him of some kind.

'Alright I've had about enough of this' Qrow thought to himself and began to make his way out the door.

"I'm telling you, it's those damn Arc's that's the cause of everything!" Andrew concluded his speech oblivious to Qrow leaving and of Qrow's glare when the word 'Arc' was heard.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Qrow was in the Beacon training room 1c, he and his team STRQ were now third years and Qrow was starting to lack behind everyone else in combat training. It was ticking him off and he finally decided to do something about it._

 _He's been training for a while now but it still felt as if he was lacking something in his training._

" _Sigh, Maybe I need a sparring partner" A much younger Qrow said to himself, unknowing of him someone else was in the arena with him and heard what he said and grinned._

" _Maybe Raven and would like to take a crack at a spar. Tai? Nah, dudes still got detention. How about-"_

" _ME!" a familiar voice shouted at him making him freeze. Cold shiver went down his spine, that voice could only belong to the demon of Beacon._

 _Felicia Arc._

 _She was standing in the stands looking down on him from revealing her presence from disabling her invisibility semblance she used to watch him, creepy bitch, she always saw every opportunity to fight and humiliate him. Her long flowing golden hair that reached to her lower back was enough to put Ravens to shame, her cobalt eyes were far more sparkling and beautiful than short stacks' silver ones, and she even had the overwhelming strength that surpassed Tai's, poor man was depressed and wept for weeks seeing himself being beaten so easily. And now Qrow was in her sights._

" _What do want, Felicia?" Qrow asked her_

 _She started walking towards him "What do you think birdbrain? A fight! I've been itching for one lately and seeing you practice ha got me all fired up!" she replied as she pulled out a long pole from behind her back, with a flick of her wrist the pole extended, and blade head formed at it's tip. Her great lance was always intimidating._

" _Now show me what you got!" Felicia yelled as she pumped her aura into her legs and aimed to pierce Qrow as he fumbled with his weapon in sword form._

" _wiatwaitwaitwaitwaitwait!" Qrow hardly had enough time to react._

* * *

Present

Qrow shivered, he still had the gash mark on his chest from that day after a week in the school infirmary, and she at least sent a card to him. Not that it made him feel better. Back then.

"So you think the Arcs have something to do with these… strange occurrences?" he asked one more time.

Andrew nodded, "Yes, I do, they have been acting weird ever since that Felicia girl came back from a mission with something she found wrapped in cloth. I tried to ask them about it but all they had said was 'It was something that she picked up as a gift for her daughters. Then a month later her third husband just up and left them, 'third time's the charm' she said when she met the man and then out of nowhere, POOF! He's gone. And they were only together for at least three years"

Fourth husband!? What kind of woman was she if she got four guys to like her enough to marry her and then leave her? Good thing Taiyang stuck with Raven and Summer in the end, though Raven did leave. Qrow shook the thoughts out of his head, he still had a job to finish.

"Alright, if that's the case" Qrow opened the door "Then I better get started" he stepped out into the sunlight and closed the door behind him.

Andrew stared at the closed door for a few moments until his worried expressing was immediately exchanged for a confident look and a cocky smirk, "Good" he said to himself as he slinked into a hidden compartment within the shops walls, "Soon enough, Felicia you bitch. That secret you're hiding from everyone will soon be mine."

/-/

It's been almost twenty years and yet the thought of that woman still gave Qrow chills, that sick twisted witch would forever be in his conscious. She made sure of it. Whatever he still had to inform Oz about the whole thing, Andrew's little rant may have been crazy but at least he had a lead.

Qrow took out his scroll and began to type in numbers, the scroll started to ring till the face of Beacons headmaster appeared.

"Qrow," Ozpin said "I do believe that you have talked to your employer?"

"Sure did Oz, and let me tell you, the man was a complete nut job. He looked tired as hell and has this entire wall of nothing but conspiracies. All I needed to hear was that the Arc's seem to be in the middle of it all." Qrow informed Ozpin.

Ozpin sighed "Don't tell me."

Qrow nodded "Yep, the demon has returned into our lives."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "And to think the staff and I partied to see her leave after graduation, it wouldn't be too surprising if she was in the middle of it all."

"Yeah no kidding. I'm heading to where she lives right now, see what I can find"

"Very well Qrow. Do remember to record it all as you go through your task. I'd like to review it after all of this is over with."

"Got it." And with that said, Qrow hung up.

/-/

Qrow left the village almost thirty minutes ago, turns out that Felicia was a woman who liked her privacy. Kind of makes sense since when at beacon she kicked out a team from their dorm ad called it her own for the four years she stayed there, not even her team was allowed in. Not like it mattered. She was a one-woman team by herself.

The scenery wasn't something to scoff at though.

The path way to her house was nice. Covered in greenery that was filled with a few deer in the bushes and birds flew all around the air, it seemed like a nice place to live. The closer Qrow was from the house everything just became more beautiful, a small lake to his right was crystal clear with a nice light shade of blue and the sun's gleam made it look inviting to jump in and swim in it or go fishing.

'No, Qrow, focus. You have a job to do, even though that lake looks like paradise you gotta focus' Qrow chastised himself.

Looking ahead Qrow could see a cottage in the distance.

'There we go, just an easy walk and we're already here' Qrow said to himself as he continued to approach the small cottage. As Qrow got closer he started to notice something strange, why was the small cottage getting bigger as he got closer?

Closer and closer Qrow got and the cottage kept on getting bigger and bigger. When Qrow stepped foot in front of the house marveled at the sight. The small cottage was in truth a very large two-story wooden mansion with the largest front and back yard he has seen.

'Well… go big or go home, I guess' Qrow deadpanned seeing Felicia making such a place. For what? Her and a few kids? A little much if you ask him.

Seeing how that day tie was beginning to turn to late evening, Qrow took out his scroll and swiped the screen a few times until he found what he was looking for. He turned on his scrolls camera function and pressed 'record' on it, he then slipped it into his vest's breast pocket but left enough space for the camera part of the scroll to get a good view. Qrow inhaled and took a deep breath and stepped up to the front door, he raised his fist to the door but just held it there for a few seconds,

"Come on Qrow, you're a veteran huntsman with years of experience. How could you be afraid of a person like her? The same woman who had the fear of bats, the woman who lost her tough demeaner with puppies, the same woman who put you in the hospital for nothing but her own battle lust… the same woman who haunted his nightmare in beacon and the few occasional ones every now and then.

…

Okay, maybe he would need to see a psychiatrist after this.

'Screw it' Qrow thought and rapped is knuckles on the large oak wood doors three times. He got a immediate response form the other side.

"Fuck off!" a feminine voice said from the other side.

…Okay not what Qrow expected. He tried again and knocked on the door

"She said, FUCK OFF! We don't want anything!" another voice shouted.

"I'm here for Felicia Arc! Official Huntsmen Business!" Qrow yelled back at who ever was behind the doors. The other side went silent, not a noise was made. Qrow started to wonder if they were doing this on purpose until he could hear footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Camilla! Nia! I thought I told you two to pen the door for others while I was doing business. Who's at the door anyway?" Yet another female voice asked, though this one seemed… familiar, almost as if he had lived with the owner of the voice for four years.

"Never mind, I'll get it myself. But you two now have dish duty tonight!" Qrow heard the two other voices groan, the foot steps only got closer until they were at the door. The doorknob turned, and the door fully opened to reveal a tall beautiful woman in the door way. Nostalgia hit Qrow like a truck. The woman stood at the same height as Qrow as her cobalt eyes stared at his red ones, her hair was like an untamed beast as golden as the sun and was large enough to touch her own ankles. Kind of reminded Qrow of yang and her hair. Her choice of clothes was a loose blue T-shirt which hugged her figure tightly showing some of her assets and tight yoga pants.

This was Felicia Arc, the demon of Beacon.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She said irritated, "I was in the middle of something important." Qrow raised an eye brow as he looked behind her to see a TV with a paused show with multiple empty and full bottles of soda, and he swore he could see the show being that 'Castle' show.

"Well what can I say? An old friend can't show up and talk for a while?" Qrow said sarcastically, though this got a reaction from Felicia as she looked closer at Qrow face trying to remember something from her past. Qrow was about to say something but was interrupted as an arm hooked around his neck and forcefully brought him in to a one-sided hug form the blonde woman.

"Birdbrain! It's been way to long! How are you doing? How's STRQ? Have Taiyang and Raven finally become a thing? Or did Summer get to him first and confess to him?" Felicia was excited to see an old ally, though little did she notice of Qrow's situation of currently blacking out from lack of oxygen.

"Come in, come in, make yourself in home." Felicia said as she dragged Qrow's limp body through the doorway, only then did she let him go and gave him a moment to never take air for granted as he made deep breathes of the air which smelled of apple cider.

The inside of the large house wasn't too bad. Nice furnishings here and there, portraits and pictures were hung up on the wall… though for some reason some spots on the walls showed signs of pictures once being there.

…

Qrow's train of thought was once again pulled away when Felicia started to talk.

"Welcome to the Arc family household! Home to seven lovely children and the Queen of the castle!" Felicia announced puffing out her chest in a victorious way, "You may bow whenever you're ready."

'Cocky as ever' Qrow thought "Yeah, no thanks. Qrow Branwen bows to only himself" he said with a smirk.

"Oh really? That's not what momma said happened back then" A much younger voice said from behind Qrow, turning around Qrow was introduced to three blonde girls looking at him in curiosity, boredom, and distaste. Each one having an expression aiming towards him.

"Girls, don't antagonize the old man!" Felicia reprimanded them, "Sooooo, what _does_ bring you to our humble abode, hm?" she then asked.

"Straight to business it is." Qrow muttered "Felicia Arc, I've been given a job to uphold to find the reason for some strange anomaly, that _you_ are somehow connected too. We need to talk." Qrow said in his professional and sober voice, faster this was done the faster he could call it case closed. Footsteps were heard behind him coming down a flight of stairs, behind Qrow the group of three young women were changed to seven, all were glaring at him.

Felicia kept her cocky smirk but the joy in her voice was long gone, "Very well birdbrain, who am I to stop you and Ozpin's orders?" she made her way towards the living room "Come on. We can discuss things over a few drinks. Camilla, you come too, and the other six of you, keep yourselves occupied. Momma's got some things to talk about with an old friend"

Her seven daughters obeyed her and scattered across the first floor doing their own things but kept their eyes on Qrow. Looking closely Qrow could see them make quick glances to the flight of stairs every now and then, noted. The one named Camilla walked with them to the living room, she had long blonde hair with violet highlights at the ends that reached to the middle of her back. Her clothes were simple black hoodie with golden streaks and short jean shorts. She passed by Qrow with a glare and scoffed at him.

As she passed him Qrow took a quick peek at her backside and smiled at what he saw, 'I'd tap that' his pervy side of his conscious said 'hopefully she's legal, would look great in a mini skirt'. He had to mentally slap himself, if Felicias' children are anything like her they'll have his head on a platter before he could do a single thing. Pushing his thoughts aside h followed the two blondes.

Straight into the gates of hell itself.

* * *

 **So, there we have it, the first chapter of this story. Not much has happened so far but I wanted the chapter to start off the plot and introduce a few characters that will be important throughout this story**

 **Are pairings going to ever show up if this hits off? Possibly.**

 **Do I expect to really see this story sore off into a good story? Depends on how you guys think of it so far.**

 **Other things will be uploaded for my other stories but at a slower rate now. Too bad.**

 **I just hope you guys will be entertained by this, but I'm finding this fun so even if you guys don't like it.**

 **I'll see you guys at the next bonfire.**


End file.
